


2019年七夕贺文《钩星》

by rengye



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rengye/pseuds/rengye
Summary: 这是一篇银桂文，发生在攘夷时期（考据不足）。特别说明：文章灵感是由于我与一位同好的不同观点的对撞而写出的谢谢





	2019年七夕贺文《钩星》

**Author's Note:**

> 小短篇很方便阅读的。

暂时清空，谢谢支持  
字数不够，勉强充数


End file.
